The Unexpected
by LeWaffleLover
Summary: Zim and Gaz are in a car accident but Gaz seems to have forgotten her memory. It's up to Zim to regain her memory but the question is will she be able to regain her memory and remember Zim? Or will she start a new Zim free life? (Warning might be OOC) ZaGr!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen here's another ZaGr story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Down Memory Lane**

It was a cold winter night. There was snow everywhere and in every corner there were couples cuddling to keep each other warm. In one corner there where our beloved couple Zim and Gaz. They both were enjoying each other's company now that they don't have to hide the fact that they were officially married. (Yes guys she's married) Zim was also happy to have Gaz by his side.

"Zim, will you still love me in the morning?" Gaz said softly as she cuddled under Zim's arm.

"Zim will love his Gaz human tomorrow in the morning" Zim said as he gave Gaz a kiss on her head.

Both Zim and Gaz headed for the disguised voot cruiser to go home. As the approached the voot cruiser Zim opened the door on Gaz's side.

"Since when were you such a gentlemen?" Gaz questioned as she gave a soft giggle.

"Zim's always been a gentlemen as you humans call it" Zim said as he closed the door on Gaz's side and went to his side to get on the voot cruiser.

Zim began driving the voot cruiser (the voot cruiser is disguised as a car btw) and as the approached the first stop, Gaz took off her seatbelt.

"Zim have I ever told you how much I love you" Gaz said as she leaned over to Zim and gave him a kiss.

They both were unaware that a drunk driver was rapidly approaching them. The driver crashed causing the voot cruiser to crash in to telephone pole. It was a big crash. It made Zim go unconscious and made Gaz go thru the glass with the head making it break and made her lie face down unconscious on the hood on the voot cruiser.

***Hours later***

Zim wakes up in a white room he tries getting up but some wires are holding him back.

"Where am I? Where's Gaz?" Zim asked himself as he begins examining himself. He still with his disguise on that's a fact. He begins to hear mumbling outside the room a girl with a white uniform enters the room.

" I'm nurse Judy"

Zim gave a frightened look as he feared of what this so called nurse was going to do with him.

"Please don't be scared I'm just here to check you temperature okay" Nurse Judy said as she gave Zim a warm smile.

"Gaz, where is she?" Zim asked.

"You mean Miss. Membrane, she still being examined are you related to her?"

"She's my wife".

"Okay, you could go see her since you wounds quickly healed".

Zim quickly got off the bed and got dressed and headed to go look for Gaz.

"Right this way sir" Nurse Judy said as she showed him the way to Gaz.

Once they approached the room Gaz was in, Zim could feel his contacts fill with tears. He could help but feel some type of rage towards who ever hurt his beloved love pig.

"Gaz for the moment is in a coma, we don't know how long she's going to be in this state. I'm sorry sir" the doctor said as he gave Zim a pat in his shoulder and let the room so that he could be alone with Gaz.

Zim walked towards Gaz as kissed her forehead. He then took a seat next to her and grab her hand. Zim saw that she was wearing the ring he gave her the day they first began dating. He began reminiscing the day he began having feeling for the Gaz human.

***Flashback 4 Years Ago***

Zim was heading to Hi-Skool as he usually did but he had a lot on his mind but was focused on just on thing . That thing was destroying humanity and also destroying Dib.

"That filthy human thinks he could expose me THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! Ha I'd like to see that" Zim sneered as he kept walking unaware that Gas was in front on his playing her gameslave. Without knowing, he bumped into her.

"Watch it Zim you almost…" Gaz was cut off when he game was announcing that she'd lost the game "You will pay Zim for making me lose my game" Gaz growled as she clenched her tiny little fists.

"It's just a stupid game" Zim replied with anger as he stood up and stared at the angry teenager.

"You just don't get it do you Zim" Gaz angrily said as she stood up and pushed Zim into the bushes "Get out if my way before I make you wish you were never born"

Gaz began walking away from Zim.

"Filthy human, you'll rue the day you pushed me THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim yelled as he felt his sqeedilyspooch act weird.

Throughout the day of school Zim's sqeedilyspooch was acting funny whenever he thought or even saw Gaz. He decided to do some research on this so he headed to the library and to his lucky Gaz was there reading a book.

"Greetings Gaz human"

"Go away Zim don't bug me"

He did as he commanded so he went to look for some information but all he got was a book called _How to know your in love. _He began reading it and noticed it talked about strange feelings like the feeling he was getting in his squeedily spooch. After reading, he knew that he liked Gaz. He turned to see if Gaz was still reading her book but she wasn't instead she was waiting in line to check out a few books. He never knew how beautiful Gaz really was.

***End of flashback***

Zim smiled just a bit as he remembered how he began to have these so called "feelings" towards Gaz. Zim looked at the unconscious Gaz and decided to leave and check up on Gir to make sure he hasn't destroyed the house.

"I'll be back Gaz human" Zim whispered as he gently kissed Gaz and left the room.

**Awwww well, what did you guys think? Pretty good huh! Nah who am I kidding it's a short chapter I'm sowwy but updates will be made a.s.a.p! In the meanwhile don't forget to comment and review.**


	2. Forgotten Love

**A/N: Ladies and Germs Chapter 2….Enjoy **

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Love**

Zim was walking back to his base. It was snowing but Zim didn't mind the snow all that was running thru his mind was Gaz. "How could Zim let this happen? Zim should have told Gaz to have her seatbelt on or why didn't I just fly the vooot cruiser home? It's not like if anybody was going to notice it." Zim said as he arrived home.

When he opened the door he saw that his base was full of snow and it was colder than outside. He saw Gir playing in the snow with his piggy.

"Gir! Why did you bring snow in the house!" Zim yelled in frustration.

"It suppose to be a surprise for you masta" Gir said as he stuck his tounge out of his metal mouth. "Where's Gazzy?"

Zim took a deep sigh and he began taking of his disguise. He didn't want to tell Gir the truth because he thought that Gir would begin crying non stop like when his pet cricket died.

"Ehh Gaz ummm went to the moon to bring you a surprise" Zim said as he began going to his lab.

As Zim was going down to his lab, he couldn't stop thinking about Gaz. He then tried getting her out of his mind by playing with his devices he made to destroy Dib but that wasn't really helping him. Before Zim knew it he was thinking about Hi-Skool and how he asked Gaz to be his love pig.

***Flashback 4 Years Ago***

Zim was heading for his next class, unaware that Gaz was switched to his class.

"Dib's sister, you're not in this class?" Zim questioned the purple headed teen as she angrily sat down in the seat next to Zim.

"They changed my class schedule dum dum, now it have to suffer being with you in this stupid class." Gaz angrily said as she began taking out a notebook and began doodling on it.

Zim was curious in what the human was doing in that notebook. He couldn feel his squeedilyspooch acting up like it's been doing for the past week.

"What are you looking at Zim, mind your own business" Gaz angrily said as she felt Zim just watching her.

"I was just observing you, Dib's sister may I ask you something but promise me you won't beat me to death"

"I can't promise that" Gaz said as she put her her pencil down and began listening.

Zim was pretty scared to ask Gaz his question "Ehh umm Gaz human why are you always in such a bad mood? I never see you smile and I never know if you're ever happy".

Gaz began clenching her tiny fist and felt her eyes fill with tears. "I…I don't want to talk about it Zim, not here"

Zim saw that Gaz was beginning to cry. "Are you crying?" Zim questioned.

"I'm not crying, I just have something in my eyes" Gaz growled as she began wiping her tears.

Class was almost over and Gaz was writing something in her notebook. Zim was still curious about Gaz. The bell rang and it was time to go to the last class of the day, before he left Gaz handed Zim a tiny little paper and said "You better do what's on that note or else I will pound you" Gaz they quickly vanished from his sight.

Zim opened the note and read _Meet me in Bloaty's Pizza Hog afterschool. _Zim was confused but he knew that he had to show up or else Gaz will go beat him up.

School was finally out and Zim quickly made his way to Bloaty's. He saw Gaz was already there.

"Uhh you told me to meet you here Gaz human"

"Yeah, I needed someone to talk to, can we head to your base Dib's coming this way with his weirdo paranormal friends.

Both Zim and Gaz walked to the base. There was an akward silence between them. Once they arrived at the base Gaz sat down on the couch that's where she began telling Zim everything. Zim finaly understood why Gaz behaved so moody. Next thing you know Gaz was crying in Zim's chest he didn't mind the sting but he stood up to take off his disguise.

Gaz also stood up and began taking off Zim's wig and his contacts. "I like you better without your disguise" Gaz said as she began touching Zim face. Zim then grabbed Gaz by her waist and couldn't help but to bring her closer to him.

Gaz looked at Zim's big ruby eyes and gave Zim a passionate kiss. Zim knew he had finally been accepted by Gaz.

***End of Flashback***

Zim gave a big sigh and gave a sadden look. He missed his love pig so much.

"I'll go see my love pig tomorrow hopefully she awakens" Zim the put his PAK to sleep mode and feel into a deep sleep.

_**11:30 am**_

Zim was felt recharged and got ready to go see Gaz. He got dressed and put on his jacket and scarf.

"Gir I'm going out, I better not see anymore snow in the house" Zim yelled as he made his way to the hospital.

Once Zim arrived at the hospital, he was greeted by Nurse Judy.

"Hello , right this way to 's room" she took him to Gaz's room and quickly left.

Zim thought that Gaz looked like an angel. She was just lying there looking so peaceful. He gently kissed her forehead and a down next to her. Hours passed and Zim was just ready to leave when he felt Gaz squeeze his arm.

Gaz began waking up from he coma and began groaning in pain. "Where am I"? Dib is that you?"

"It's me Zim"

"Zim? Weren't you suppose to take over humanity? And why are you holding my hand?" Gaz growled in pain.

"Gaz human, you don`t remember me? I'm your other half, your husband" Zim said as he showed Gaz her hand that hand the ring on.

"What!? We're married?" Gaz questioned as she began examining her hand "This can't be I would have remembered"

Zim felt his squeedily spooch act up. He didn't know what to do except leave the room angrily. Doctor began examining Zim while Nurse Judy went after Zim and explaning to him that Gaz has slight amnesia.

Zim felt his whole world gone, he didn't know what to do anymore.

**Well that's it for Chapter 2, please R&R guys! Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3: Gaz Awakens

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to update the story my computer was in the shop /.\ but enjoy :3**

**Chapter 3 : Gaz Awakens  
**  
Zim was pretty upset yet happy that Gaz was okay. He sat down on the floor and covered his eyes.

"How could she forget me?"

Zim felt someone pat his head. He thought it was Gaz, but when he looked up it was nurse Judy.

"Hey I know your upset, but you can't rush things to " Nurse Judy said to Zim "Just give it sometime maybe something will spark and she'll remember" Nurse Judy gave Zim a warm smile and helped Zim get up from the floor.

Zim thought about what nurse Judy said. He decided to go back to the room Gaz was in, but once he entered Dib and Professor Membrane were there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Geez Zim, you could have at least called us and tell us that Gaz was in the hospital" Dib growled at Zim "This is all you fault space boy!".

"Dib, is that you?" Gaz questioned as she squinted her eyes "You haven't changed a bit"

"it's been 4 years since I've seen you Gaz" Dib said as he gave Gaz a brotherly hug..

"Daughter, didn't I tell you to keep youself out of trouble?"

"I know Dad" Gaz replied as she gave him a smirk.

"Dib, what's your little 'alien' friend doing here?"

"Dad, he's not my friend, he's apperently my brother in law" Dib mumbled.

"Brother in law? That's crazy Gaz is bearly 8 years old. She's to young to be married."

"Dad, I'm 22 years old" Gaz said to her father as she turned to look at Zim "I'm apperently married to Zim"

"Daughter, what did I tell you about lieing to your father"

"I'm not lieing" Gaz growled.

"You were always the funny child" Professor Membrane exclaimed "Now listen kids I have a cure to discover so I'll see you in a year"

"Whatever Dad" Dib muttered as he watched his dad leave the room. "So Gaz, hows about I take you home? I can take care properly unlike Zim"

"Hold on Dib stink, I'm Gaz's mate she belongs to me and ONLY ME therefore she should come home with Zim" Zim growled at Dib.

"No she should come home with me where she'll be safe FROM YOU!" Dib yelled.

Both Zim and Dib were arguing on who takes Gaz home. She couldn't stand them arguing, they were making her head hurt.

"Enough!" Gaz yelled.

Both Zim and Dib froze.

"I've had enough of this" she yelled "I'm going to chose who I go with UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes ma'am" both Zim and Dib replied.

"I'm going home with Zim".

"WHAT! You can't be serious Gaz, he's an alien!" Dib exclaimed.

"Nyah Nyah Nah Nyah Nyah" Zim said to Dib as he stuck out his tounge and made a face.

"You're so immature Zim"

"Listen Dib there had to be a reason why I married Zim in the first place, if I'm not comfortable at Zim place I'll give you a call and go back home with you okay Dib".

"Fine...I guess that could work" Dib replied sounding defeated.

"Take care of Gaz this time Zim" Dib said as he began heading for the door "I'll be watching you like a hawk Zim"

"You don't scare me Dib stink"

Dib had left leaving both Zim and Gaz alone. Gaz felt very uncomfortable.

"Gosh why did Dib have to leave? What am I suppose to talk to Zim about? I honestly don't know anything about him *sigh* stupid amnesia" Gaz thought to herself as she just stared at Zim.

"Umm so I guess we're married" Gaz said as she gave an akward laugh.

"Hehe yeah, I guess so" Zim replied feeling the tension between both of them. "I'm guessing you don't remember anything from the past"

"Um all I remember was that I was into book and video games"

"Into? More like obsessed!" Zim replied "I remember once I took your gameslave by accident"

"What happened after"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Honestly I don't"

"You destroyed half on my base, destroyed my ship, and almost exposed me to man kind" Zim felt a shiver starting to form. It was because Gaz was touching his face.

"Zim?'

"Yeah?"

"Can I take off your disguise?"

"I guess"

Gaz began taking off Zim's wig and then took off his contacts. She couldn't help but blush when she saw how handsome Zim looks without his disguise.

"Oh my gosh for an alien you're not that ugly, your actually...geourgeous" Gaz thought to herself "I'm in love with his big ruby eyes"

"Love pig? Are you okay?" Zim question "You seemed as if you're going to faint" Zim began to put his disguise back on.

"Noo why must you put your disguise back on?" Gaz told herself. "Maybe having Zim as a husband won't be that bad".

Zim began to put his jacket on and his scarf as well.

"Where are you going?"

"It's getting late and who knows what Gir has done to my base right now. I'll be back tomorrow to take you home okay" Zim said as he gave Gaz a gentle kiss.

"I'll see ya later I guess" Gaz replied with a huge blush on her face.

**Okay guys that all for today sorry that is so short, I'm suffering some major writers block BTW, I've uploa****ded some images on the story on deviantart**** :3 I'll be updating faster now yea...R&R (wafflelover416 **** )**


End file.
